Smukke Blomst
by Tahrodiis Tafiir
Summary: Never would he have expected a certain Danish man to pop into his life... (DenNor, Flower shop AU/High school AU? Will later include hints of SuFin and TurkIce) {CURRENTLY ON HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

****8:23****

Lukas squinted at the clock hanging along the wall next to him, inwardly groaning at the fact that he still had seven minutes left. Resting his head on his hand, his eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at the clock.

 ** _ **Tick, tick, tick…**_**

Realizing his intense gaze wasn't making the clock move any faster, the blonde leaned back in his chair with a groan, raking his hands down his face.

Truthfully, he absolutely hated working here, at his mother's flower shop.

The Bondevik family's flower shop was a quaint shop, located in a suburban area in the United States; the family having moved there from Norway when Lukas was twelve.

Two years prior, it was only Lukas's mother and him working there, but ever since his mother left to pursue her career of being a lawyer, Lukas was the only employee. Despite this, since there were only a few customers per day, it wasn't very overwhelming for the boy to work there alone and he learned to get used to it.

For the seventeen year-old, working there was excruciatingly boring, and the worst part was having to interact with _people_. It was beyond frustrating. However, luckily for Lukas, over the weekends his brother worked there as well. Those days, Lukas oftentimes forced the younger teen to deal with customers, relieving a bit of Lukas's stress of having to be a walking complaint department.

No, it wasn't as bad for the brothers because there weren't many customers to visit their cozy shop; however the few nitpicky ones were extraordinarily annoying to deal with, and made up for the lack of buyers.

Despite all of this, the young Norwegian hated to admit it, but this was the best job he would be able to get being still in high school. He'd just have to deal with it until he at _least_ would graduate high school.

"Hm.." The corners of his lips turned downward slightly, himself gazing at the cracked and peeling wallpaper on the pale blue wall beside him in deep thought.

Closing his eyes slightly, he inhaled the intoxicatingly sweet aroma of the flowers scattering the shop in front of the counter. As much as he hated working here, he had to admit that it was quite relaxing being surrounded by a plethora of flowers.

 _God.. I'm so tired.._ Lukas thought with a grimace, sighing.

It was a long school day that Friday, and it didn't help that he was forced to work at the flower shop from 5:30 to 8:30 that day. He just kept pondering how much longer until he could leave, and how excruciatingly tired he was.

But that's when a ring of the bell on the door interrupted his thoughts, abruptly jolting the teenager from his daze. Lukas glanced up, putting on a fake smile as a man walked through the door into the shop.

"Good evening, welcome to Bondevik Family Flowershop," Lukas spoke in a monotone voice. "Do you need anything?"

The stranger, a bubbly grin set on his bright face, leaned on the wooden counter slightly.

"Yes, actually!" he spoke, voice flowing with a strong Danish accent, making Lukas cringe. "Ordered some flowers from here, and I'm here to pick 'em up!"

"Name?" Lukas asked, glancing down at an order sheet.

"Oh! The order's under Berwald Oxenstierna!"

"Okay," Lukas nodded, rolling his eyes slightly in bemusement at the man (who he assumed was Berwald)'s excitement. He scanned the sheet, and found the name and its order number. He stood up from his black desk chair.

"...you don't have to yell every damn thing you say..." Lukas mumbled with a scowl, turning around to retrieve the man's bouquet from the back room. However, because of the man's obliviousness, he didn't quite catch Lukas's snarky remark.

Lukas slid through pastel violet curtains decorated with royal blue rose patterns, into the back room, glancing around to find the flower arrangement. After a few moments, he returned with a small bouquet of flowers; the flowers assorted ranging from red carnations, to red and white camellias, to gardenias...

Lukas almost sighed in disappointment when he realized the flowers the man ordered. Most of the flowers had meanings of love or affection. Not to mention, but the arrangement _did_ have a card attached to the side proclaiming his love to someone named.. Tino.

 _Of course, he has a…_ Lukas then abruptly shook his head. … _No…! Why should I care..?_ Lukas asked himself, outraged at his subconscious disappointed thoughts.

Scowl remaining on his features, he returned to the counter where the man waiting stood, humming an unfamiliar tune. He placed the arrangement on the counter, sitting back down in his leather desk chair.

"That'll be…" Lukas quickly glanced down at the register, "...$12.67."

The customer nodded, and with a smirk, handed him 13 crumpled-up dollars.

"Thank you for buying your flowers from Bondevik's Blomsterbutikk. Here's your change," Lukas drawled with a seemingly bored tone, handing him 33 cents back from the register. "Have a nice day."

The man bid him goodbye as well, albeit in a more cheerful tone and with a flirtatious wink. He quickly slipped a small strip of paper down on the counter, along with a tip, before picking up his flowers. The Dane was out the door before Lukas could even blink.

Rolling his eyes, Lukas gazed down at the folded piece of paper in curiosity. Picking it up, he examined it with a frown still gracing his features.

Scrawled across the slightly crinkled paper was: **_**call me, gorgeous ;)**_**. And underneath that, there was a number messily written in black ink.

Lukas gave an exasperated sigh, shoving it in his back pocket before pocketing the generous tip as well.

 _So he wants to cheat on Tino._

 _What a dick._

* * *

 **A/N: -PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **As an IMPORTANT side note, please, please, PLEASE refrain from commenting things like "That's not Berwald!" or "You're mixing the characters up!" or things like that, just hold on, and things will make more sense in the next chapter or two, okay? Okay. :)**

 **Also, I apologize if they are OOC, but it is my first fanfic. I'll work on writing the characters more accurately, though! I swear!**

 **Oh! Just to let ya'll know, I'll be updating the next two chapters pretty soon (probably in the span of the next few days), mainly because they are pre-written. However, after those are up, I will be updating (hopefully) once a week! Again, I say hopefully because things may pop up in my life, but I'll try my best! Hope ya like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Look! The next chapter! Very, VERY short, though. I promise the next ones will be longer!**

 **(And oh god, Emil is so OOC in this I want to cry  
** **I apologize in advance smh)**

* * *

"Hey, Lukas, can you pick me up right now? I'm at Sadik's house."

Lukas sighed, locking the doors to the flower shop as he balanced his phone between his cheek and his shoulder.

"Fine. I'll be there in ten."

When Emil hung up with a strand of obnoxious beeps, Lukas made a beeline to his car. Once inside, he unceremoniously tossed aside the piece of paper he previously had in his pocket, the note now sitting in the cup holder beside him. Pulling out of the spot, he drove in the direction of Sadik's house.

Lukas picked up his younger brother, and during the drive home, Lukas sat quietly, concentrating on the road. Nothing was really conversed about between the brothers, which was completely fine for the both of them and their quiet natures.

After several minutes of sitting in a comfortable silence, Emil ended up spotting the folded up piece of paper from the corner of his eye. The paper sat innocently in the cup holder beside him, practically begging to be found and read. In his curiosity, he picked up the note and skimmed over it, a slight smirk making its way onto his usually-bored features.

"What's this?"

"Hm..?" Lukas glanced over, almost swerving the car to the side when he realized what Emil was referring to. "Oh. That's nothing…"

"You're lying," Emil answered smugly.

"It's just from some idiot who visited the flower shop earlier. It's nothing," he returned his main focus to the road, hoping Emil would change the subject.

"Who, though?"

"Well… His order was under the name Berwald Oxenstierna, so that's his name, I think…"

"Berwald? Really?" Emil scoffed in disbelief. Lukas glanced over at his younger brother, a delicate eyebrow raised.

"Why do you say that? Do you know him?" His gaze returned to the road, only briefly glancing over at the younger.

"Kinda. I've met him before, mostly because I'm friends with his boyfriend, Tino." Emil hummed. "I just wonder why he left you his number… He seemed like he would be, you know, _loyal._ " He shrugged.

"Yeah…" Lukas's grip slightly tightened on the steering wheel, cold blue eyes narrowed at the road as the two fell silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

 **A/N: Gah! This is horrible so far and I am so sorry for that.**

 **(Again, Emil (and Lukas)'s OOC-ness is making me want to rip my hair out shit)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Lukas arrived at the flower shop at 1:00 sharp, his younger brother already having been there since 11:00. The both of them were _supposed_ to get there at 11:00, but when he realized his brother wished to sleep in, Emil left for work without Lukas.

A few minutes after Lukas arrived and began taking orders via phone, Emil emerged from the back room, an arrangement of violet and blue flowers being cradled in his arms.

"Uh… Hey, Lukas…?"

"What?" Lukas swiveled around, glancing up at the younger in slight confusion.

"Why does this flower arrangement say your name on it?"

"What?" Lukas, brow furrowed, stood up and shuffled over to read the greeting card on the flowers.

 _ **To: The beautiful Lukas Bondevik**_

 _ **From: A secret admirer ;)**_

"God dammit," Lukas growled in frustration, crossing his arms. "It's from Berwald, isn't it?"

"I don't think so… I've heard Berwald speak before, and the person who ordered this over the phone earlier was most definitely not Berwald," Emil spoke, shrugging and placing the flowers down on the counter.

"Then… Who could it be from?" Lukas pondered to himself aloud, earning him another shrug from Emil before the younger headed back into the other room to make more arrangements.

One last glance at the flowers, Lukas sat back down with a groan of annoyance.

After about two uneventful hours passed with a lack of any customers, the bell finally chimed, signaling someone's arrival. Lukas smiled slightly, glancing up to greet them.

"Good afternoon, welcome to-" Lukas's breath then hitched when he recognized the customer.

"… What are you doing here?" he spat at the Danish man, who still sported the same grin as the day prior.

"Am I not allowed to visit? What a shame! That hurts, Lukey." The man had gasped in mock hurt, but the joking smile was still evident on his face. "But anyway, jokes aside, I _actually_ came here to see if you got my flowers I ordered for ya. Do you like 'em? I thought the violet flowers really complimented your eyes so I-"

And that's when Lukas snapped, breaking from his stoic façade as his expression shifted into one of fury. Usually, the young man was calm and collected when frustrated, but at this moment, all of his rage poured out.

"Berwald, oh my God, just shut up! Now just listen here, I am _not_ going out with you, and I _never_ intend on doing so either. And how can you possibly flirt with me and ask me out when you have a boyfriend of your own?" Lukas shouted, livid; behind him, Emil emerged from the curtains to see what all the commotion was about. "Yes, I know about Tino, you asshat! Fuck you for planning on cheating on him! _God!_ Just leave me the _fuck_ alone, and _go fuck yourself!"_

Everyone fell into silence, but it didn't last very long.

"Berwald…? I… W-What…?" The man's expression morphed into one of confusion. "My name's Mathias."

Lukas's face paled.

"I… S-So you…" Lukas then clenched his jaw, expression changing back to his normal emotionless façade. However, the ferocity was still evident on his features. "Then why did you pick up that arrangement for 'Tino' yesterday?"

"Oh! Well Berwald is my friend, and he asked me to do him a favor, and pick up his order for him while I was out. Yes, those flowers were for Tino, but Berwald was the one who ordered them. _Not_ me." Mathias shrugged, leaning against the counter. Lukas groaned, rubbing his temples with his hands.

"So you _aren't_ dating and cheating on Tino?"

"No! 'Course not!" Mathias rolled his bright blue eyes, chuckling. "Completely single. That's why I'm trying to woo you, sweetheart."

Lukas flushed slightly, but sent a glare in the Danish man's direction.

"Just because I now _know_ you're single, doesn't mean I'll date you." Lukas crossed his arms over his chest.

"We'll see about that…" Mathias grinned.

Lukas gazed up at Mathias, mouth agape slightly as if to retort. However, the stubborn Norwegian turned his head away after a moment, flustered, now glaring at the wall and silent with a loss of words.

After looking at him, though, Lukas couldn't help but admit the man was a tad bit attractive.

…But he thought _nothing_ more, dammit.

Sure, the Dane was handsome, Lukas would give him that, but in no way would the Norwegian fall for such an oaf.

"Ya know, it's a bit rude to ignore customers," the Danish man's voice broke the silence, shaking Lukas out of his thoughts. When Lukas looked up at him with a slight scowl, he wasn't surprised to see Mathias with a cheeky grin lingering on his visage.

"Ya know," Lukas mocked, imitating Mathias's voice, "it's a bit rude to flirt with strangers you don't know."

"I just couldn't help myself! You're just too gorgeous to _not_ flirt with!" Mathias huffed, beaming.

The two of them continued in their light banter, until Emil cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Lukas, it's time to go now." Emil crossed his arms as his eyes flickered to the clock. "It's almost 3:30. And I'm bored. Now say goodbye to your little boyfriend here so we can leave."

Lukas opened his mouth to respond, but was beaten to it.

"Oh! Sorry! I'll just say my farewells to my _smukke blomst_ , then I'll be out of your hair," Mathias announced with a smirk in Lukas's direction. Lukas felt heat rise to his narrow cheeks, but the irked expression was still set on his features nonetheless. "I'll see you at school Monday! You do do to DMHS, right? Yeah, 'course ya do! I've seen ya walking in the halls before! Anyway, again, hope ya like your flowers! There'll be more presents where that came from!"

With that, he was off without a trace.

"God," Lukas groaned, "he is so annoying…" The Norwegian let his face fall into his arms.

"You definitely have the hots for him, though. Don't deny it," Emil commented in a monotone voice and a smug look on his face, only before disappearing behind the sheer curtains to retrieve his phone and his messenger bag.

"Emil!" Lukas whipped his head up, now glaring daggers at the swooshing curtains.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh god. The OOC-ness is killing me. Apologies again.**

 **Anyway, besides that, tada! Things are cleared up now in the fic! Now we all know that it was really Mathias! (Although I presume that everyone knew that, it was pretty dang obvious XD)**

 **Oh and, also, I'll be posting the next chapter on Friday (next week, not tomorrow, sorry!). After that, I'll update regularly every Friday, hopefully. Thanks for reading so far, lovelies! And, thanks to those who reviewed so far! :)**

 **(Oh! Side note: DMHS is an abbreviation for this one high school. However I don't really want to give away the actual name)**

 _ **-Tahrodiis Tafiir**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Just a quick update to this whole fic, I went back and edited it so the setting would be in the United States. It's just, I'm much more able to write about schools in the US (being from there, I know a lot more about how it works than I do about Norwegian schools, haha!)**

* * *

"Class! Would you all just pay attention..! Everyone, sit down! The bell hasn't even rung yet!" The teacher, after a moment of attempting to get the student's attention, finally realized none of them were listening. "Fine, just remember this assignment will be due on Wednesday for 120 points-!"

 ** _ **Ring-!**_**

Lukas stood up from his desk, slinging his gray bag over his shoulder and gathering up his textbooks, making a beeline for the door. He then made his way to the school cafeteria, carefully avoiding his obnoxious peers crowding the hallways as well as bypassing any students who wished to waste his time by speaking with him.

He sat at an empty table, quite enjoying the silence of sitting alone as he pulled out a novel from his bag. Blocking out the overwhelming chatter of his talkative peers seated elsewhere in the cafeteria, Lukas hummed quietly as his eyes skimmed over the words on the pages. However, the peace and quiet wouldn't last very long for the Norwegian…

"Hey, Lukey!" Mathias's voice rang out from behind him, almost in a singsong tone.

Lukas didn't look up from his book.

"Get lost."

"But I-"

"Leave me alone."

Mathias's face fell slightly.

"Aw.. But I wanted to give you something, babe."

Lukas sighed, slamming his book on the table face-down as he whipped his head around to glower at the now-smiling Dane.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Here..!" With a grin, Mathias shoved a small box of chocolates in his hands, the Norwegian name of the brand scrawled across the packaging, causing a tight-lipped smile to pull at Lukas's lips. On top of the box was a cute red bow, and attached to that was a folded-up letter with a heart drawn on it. "Had it shipped in all the way from Norway for ya…"

"I.. uh.. thank you, Mathias," Lukas spoke, giving him a small smile, which in turn made the Danish man beam. He quickly diverted his eyes, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

A moment of silence fell between the two, and Mathias started to nervously shuffle slightly on his feet

"Um.." Mathias rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I'm gonna go back to my table now… If you want, you can come sit with me..!"

"No. I'm fine here."

"Alright..! Well, see ya, Lukey!" Mathias chuckled, turning around and walking off with an enthusiastic wave.

"Oh! And don't forget to read the letter!" Mathias called over his shoulder, before continuing back to his table with his friends Gilbert and Alfred.

"Bye…" Lukas whispered under his breath, knowing that Mathias wouldn't hear him.

He glanced down at the box of chocolates, ripping off the letter taped to the box. Unfolding it, his eyes skimmed over the note written by the Dane.

 ** _ **Meet me at the coffee shop down the road, next Saturday morning at 8? ;)**_**

Lukas felt the corners of his lips turn up slightly, rolling his eyes.

 _Well… I might as well…_

Lukas shrugged, miniscule smile still lingering on his visage.

Looking up at an old clock hanging on the cafeteria wall, Lukas soon realized the bell was going to ring in the next few minutes. He sighed, pocketing the letter and cramming the box of chocolates into the limited space left in his bag.

 _God...I'm going to regret going, aren't I?_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oh gosh, short chapter again! I'm so sorry! I wanted to write a longer one, but I had writer's block the whole week pretty much. Plus a lot of shit is going on in my life currently that I still need to sort out, so I kind of rushed! Also, one of my irl "betas" (she was a close friend of mine who I asked to be a beta for this fanfic) hates me now, we got into a fight, so I'm lacking someone to throw ideas off of..! And just-**

 **...** **God dammit... I'm ranting again**

 **I'd write more about all this random shit being thrown into my life right now, but it probably doesn't matter to anyone.. so..**

 **Yeah.. Again, sorry bbys**

 **And sorry for that mini rant up there, I just have like no one to talk to about it and I just wanted to get it out srry. Plus I felt like I needed to explain why this is such a crappy and short chapter so... yeah.**

 **Anyways, thanks for the reviews and follows/favorites so far! Love ya'll! ;) Hope ya like it so far, lovelies!**

 **-Tahrodiis Tafiir :)**


End file.
